The Boy Who Fell
by JackoLillie
Summary: A little excitement.T hat's all she asked for, she didn't ask to be dragged around the world by a group of warriors. But she had to admit that it turned into one hell of an adventure! Rated T cause I'm paranoid. OC's involved.
1. Rise and Shine!

**This is a sort of Oc/not Oc story. I do not own Rapunzel. **

**Narrator's speech.**

_Character thoughts._

_**Emphasised words!**_

**This story starts much like any other fairy tail with a simple sentence 'Once upon a time in a land far far away, live a princess….'. **

**The sunlight poured in though the large window into the Princesses royal bedroom. The birds chirped merrily outside welcoming the new day as a petite elderly woman stood patiently outside the door…**

"Alexandra my dear, I will give you one more minute then I'm coming in." The old lady said politely as she tapped the large white oak door. Her dark grey hair was wrapped up in a tight bun which sat on top of her head, a white linen dress draped over her fragile frame her dark grey apron pulled tightly around her waist gave the only hint of a figure.

"Alexandra" Her rapped her knuckles against the wood more rapidly growing evermore impatient. She was answered by an incomprehensible grown.

"Fine have it your way." The mature lady took a large step back from the door and neatened her apron. The suns rays illuminated her skin with is kind and caring warmth.

"Knock Knock Little princess" she said ever so sweetly with a kind smile upon her cheeks. The smile was held for a moment before being replace by a menacing sadistic grin. _Oh I do love my job_ she thought briefly before: tuning side on to the door, raising her right leg high and slamming her foot into the wood, breaking the door open Kung Fo Style.

"Wakey Wakey" The sweet and kind ladies voice lowered to a much more manly and threatening tone.

Inside the room was a grand fire place adorned with intricate silver embroidery and across from the glistening fire place was an even grander bed: silver drapes hung gently from the white frame.

The lady looked puzzled as she stared at the empty bed: the quilt and pillows were scatted across the vast mattress but the princess she was seeking out was no where to be seen. The she spotted a foot poking out from the other side of the bed. As she creped around the bed frame she began to see more and more of the snoozing princess, who was sprawled across her white carpet draped in a white sheet. The princess long black hair was mangled into a lump on her head, completely covering her face. Her short purple silk night dress had ridden up and was sitting just above her waist, giving the little old lady a good look at her crisp white lace panties.

The small lady stood still for a moment before creeping over to the girls head. She leaned down so she was just above the princesses ear, the menacing grin returned to her cheeks with a vengeance.

"I SAID GET UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF HORSE MANURE!" The old granny let rip screaming with all her might into the girls ear, but to her delight the princess shot up almost knocking the lady out.

"I'm up. I'm up!" The princess panted trying to recover what little remained of her composure. " Da Fuck Mrs L? Sometimes I think you enjoy your job a little to much" The princess shuffled on her bum slightly trying to face the fragile old women.

A stern hand slapped the back of the princess head releasing the black hair band which was holding the Princesses hair up. " What did I tell you about cussing!" The old lady grinned.

"and what did I tell you about shouting in my ear when I slept you old bag!" The princess retaliated turning swiftly to face the old lady, even sitting down the princess was only just an inch sorter than Mrs L.

"O shush you little pip squeak!" The elderly lady said bitterly clearly not intimidated by the Princesses size.

"pip squeak who you calling pit squeak." The princess stood up, she was around 5ft 2 tall and had long black hair which reached the bottom of her back. Her large gray eyes stared down into the small round eyes of Mrs L.

The two shared a tense moment, who ever broke the gaze first would be the loser. Princess Alexandra had gone though this exact same routine almost every day of her life and she still hadn't beaten the 'old bad' and today was no different: the princess broke the gaze first as she was distracted by the cheerful birds nesting outside her window.

"You must work on your attention span my dear." Mrs L said in a caring tone as she began the mammoth task of making her young mistresses bed.

"Yeah yeah I know." The princess waved off Mrs L's statement and continued to stared dreamily out the window in the vast gardens of the palace.

"Alexandra, I suggest you fix yourself before one of the gardeners see you." Mrs L said calmly as she continued to make the bed.

"What do you-" Alexandra looked down to see her night dress was still up at her waist. " DAMN IT"

A few moments later Princess Alexandra was behind the white changing screen disrobing.

"So Mrs L whats happening today?" Alexandra's voice was muffled by the top she was pulling over her head.

"Its Mrs London if you please, and you have edict class with Madam Hinesburg in ten minutes so hurry up." Mrs London finally finished making the bed: she was proud of her work although she still couldn't find that last fluffy pillow.

Alexandra's head popped out from behind the screen, her grey eyes were wide and her lip was quivering. Every morning the two went though this routine and Mrs London still couldn't resist the Princesses puppy dog eyes. "The guard changes in 3 minutes, you better hurry."

"Thanks Mrs L." Alexandra smiled cheerfully stepping out from behind the screen in what can only be decided as commoners clothing: A vibrant green bodes dress with a long flowing moss green skirt with blue tints though it.

Alexandra quickly grabbed a white pair of shoes and rocketed across the room, using the bed as a shortcut: messing Mrs L's neat bed up again.

Alexandra turned briefly at the door frame seeing the door lying on the floor she said calmly. "Maybe I'll just leave that unlocked tonight" . She ducked quickly narrowly avoiding a pink heart shaped pillow that was thrown across the room by her elderly companion.

**####**

Authors Note: Soo? What do you think? Please review, I know I haven't really explained who she is or anything but that will come in due course. Hope you enjoyed it :DD


	2. Compromising Positions

Authors Note: I do not own Tangled.

Hope you enjoy. REVIEW!

**Narrators Speech.**

_Characters Thoughts._

_**Emphasised words.**_

**As you may have guessed this Princess is none other than Eugene 'Flynn Rider' Fitzherbert and Rapunzel's darling daughter and one of their eight children. She lived her life in luxury but wished to see the world, little did this Princess know her wish would be granted by an unexpected visitor.**

Alexandra skipped merrily down the pebble road of the main town square, she had successfully climbed over the stone wall which surrounded the castle without being spotted by a guard. Which was an achieving not to be sniffed at, the 15ft tall wall which was specifically designed to keep thief's out but more recently it was primary used to keep Alexandra in.

Alexandra's long dress swayed in the wind as she skipped along the peoples, she was no stranger to the village around the castle and used the alias of Alex when she introduced herself.

Soon she stopped and smiled seeing the reason she escaped from the prison she called home.

**Before you go jumping to conclusions its not a guy, it's a bridge. In Alexandra's opinion the most beautiful bridge in all the land.**

The sun danced across the stream of water which flowed under the bridge. The bridge itself was nothing fancy just a simple stone bridge in a simple part of the town but that was the reason she loved it so much. What you saw was what you got!

Alex sat on the stone wall of the bridge and stared down into the water a metre or so below her dangling feet. The water was still and calm with the exception of the occasional fish which popped it head above the surface to gaze at the strange girl.

The mid day sun warmed her pail skin. She had completely lost track of time, who needed to know what the time was when you were free!

Alexandra looked at her white shoes carefully. They were white and lacy, not the kind of shoes you could wear while walking in a river. The small pristine shoes were the only thing holding back her desire to jump into the water.

She closed her eyes to close herself completely from the outside world, the only sounds were: the swish of the running water, the birds ciphering gaily in the tree's, the soft splashing of the fish and the thumping of feet.

Wait. That's not right. She tried to blank out the thunderous sound of someone running. She wasn't known for her patience but that day was a perfect day and she wasn't going to let someone out for a jog ruin it.

Jog? She thought about it carefully: the thumps were too close together, someone was running and in Alex's general direction. The bridge wasn't frequently used by the general public as the main bridge was much more assessable and safe but still someone was coming.

Alex flicked her eyes open just as she herd the footsteps hitting the cobbles of the bridge. Just as her eyes were adjusted to the sun light something hit her. Hard.

Alexandra toppled into the water crashing head first into the clear stream. _So much for keeping my shoes clean!_ Sitting up with her legs out straight in the stream with her eyes closed she cursed the idiot who bumped her off the bridge.

"Umm Sorry." A quiet voice mumbled from only a few feet from her.

"WHO THE -" Alexandra started to scream but her complaint was stopped by the forceful hand of the 'idiot'.

"Shut up!" He whispered harshly, his azure eyes gazed up to the bridge as six guards hurried past, his hand still across her mouth. His beautiful short brown hair ruffled in the wind. Alexandra couldn't help but blush at his beauty.

Then she noticed. The small detail which she missed due to her enchantment: Where he was. In his desperate attempt to shut the girl up he had lunged forward and was casually leaning over her whilst being precariously close to her womenhood. His free hand was place in the water beside her waist forcing him extremely close to her face.

Feeling extremely awkward she did the one thing she Was know for, bitting. She slammed her teeth down hard on his flesh piercing the skin, drawing blood he pulled back sharply and fell into the water.

"What the fuck was that for!" He grasped his bleeding hand.

"Its call pay back,bitch!" Alexandra said flustered. She wasn't use to men being so close to her, without her permission.

"You NutCase!" The mystery boy snapped, he was around the same age as Alexandra but he seemed more….more wise….more experienced…..more ….just more.

"Me a NutCase. You pushed me off a bridge, you could have killed me you asshole!" Alex tried to stand but failed falling forward onto the boy who fell off the bridge with her. Alex's raven hair was soaked and flowing in the stream, like seaweed caught on a stone.

"You've got one hell of a potty mouth." The guy said soflty his voice was like velvet, most girl would have fallen head over heals in love due to his voice alone but Alex wasn't most girls: she was a Princess and had suitors queuing around the block just to kiss her hand…..well that was a bit of an exaggeration more of queuing around the block to run away from her but potato potato.

"Shushhhhhh." Alexandra leaped over the boy as to be completely under the bridge pulling the mystery hunk under with her.

"Well aren't we a fast mover." He smiled cheekily, Alex wasn't amused but it didn't bother her, she had more important things on her mind like the white stallion prancing in their direction.

Alex closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, nothing could slip past Maximums( or Max as she like to call him) and she would surely be caught. just as she predicted the hoof steps got closer and closer eventually stopping right on top of her. Alex sighed heavily knowing she was caught but just when the white face of Max poked over the end of the bridge so he was at eye line with the pair who were in a rather compromising position.

As soon as Max appeared the mystery boy was gone, he was off like a horse out of the starting gates.

Alexandra waved and smiled wearily at the horse, his age was beginning to show. Gray hair were replacing the flawless white hairs around his face and neck. Max grunted in displeasure this had become a dairy routine and he was getting to old for it.

**Another chapter up (obviously) but don't expect such regular updates (who am I talking too?) as I get bored with stories easily (unless people are reviewing) so if you want this abomination to writing to continue one must review.**


End file.
